Evelyn
Evelyn is a contestant from Survivor: New Zealand and Survivor: Indonesia. Survivor: New Zealand Evelyn originally competed on Survivor: New Zealand as part of the red Mana tribe. She aligned with the 'normal' people of the tribe, being, Hughie, Ryan, Laura, Natalie and Godfrey. The tribe won the first two immunity challenges due to strong players. At the tribes first loss, the six voted together and sent home Clay and at their second loss, Esther. At the tribe switch, Evelyn remained on Mana along with original members Ryan and Hughie. Evelyn got along really well with Alex from Tapu to the point of a flirtatious relationship. This angered Ryan and Hughie who retaliated and aligned with Charlie and Jayne. After an immunity win, the tribe lost on Day 13. Alex told Evelyn to vote for Ryan. However, her former allies banded together and Evelyn was the next person sent home. Voting History Survivor: Indonesia In her second appearance, Evelyn was placed on the blue Bulan tribe. She formed an alliance with Anastasia, Benjamin, Ellie, Laurie, Tatianna and Tom, but had a mini alliance with Anastasia, Laurie and Tatianna within it. During this time, Evelyn found a Hidden Immunity Idol, but didn't tell anyone on her tribe for fear of her becoming a target. Bulan lost the second immunity challenge of the season, where the group agreed to get rid of Frankie. However, Evelyn's mini alliance of girls were getting increasingly annoyed with Ellie and chose to blindside her at tribal council instead. Now with a fracture in her alliance, Evelyn was lucky enough that the tribe won the next two immunity challenges. At this point, the remaining castaways were split into the Bulan and Matahari tribes. Evelyn remained on Bulan with Anastasia, Clarence, Frankie and Tom and were joined by Matahari members Clay, Kate-Lyn and Luke. Despite the 5-3 numbers advantage, Evelyn wanted to start anew and approached the Matahari Three, which formed an anti-alliance. Bulan lost their first challenge together, where Evelyn's alliance split the votes between Tom and Luke. Her original tribe members put four votes against her, but she knew of this and played an idol. With 2 votes to Luke and Tom, a revote occurred. Evelyn had a close bond with Anastasia on the original Bulan and convinced her to flip to get rid of Tom and keep Evelyn's new alliance in power. Anastasia was only used for the short term, because Evelyn and the Matahari Three voted out Frankie when the tribe lost their second consecutive immunity, but thankfully won the third. On Day 20, the remaining thirteen castaways merged into the Bersama tribe. Evelyn mended her relationship with Anastasia and brought her and Tatianna into the alliance for the numbers. With the rest of the tribe so divided, the group of Anastasia, Clay, Evelyn, Kate-Lyn, Luke and Tatianna were the majority. Tatianna had a tough relationship with Chet from the tribe swap and asked them if they could get rid of him. Wanting to have their ally trust them, they agreed and Chet was made the first member of the jury. Evelyn and Anastasia solidified their relationship and made a Final Two deal and were contemplating to bring either Luke, a potential follower or Tatianna, a long time ally. Tatianna could clearly see this and felt jealous of Luke's power in the group. When it came to tribal, Evelyn's alliance voted for Xavier but Tatianna got the entire minority to join forces and turn on Luke, sending him home. Angered by the betrayal, Evelyn confronted Tatianna and caused a huge argument at camp following the vote. Clay and Kate-Lyn saw this and felt it was best to jump off the sinking ship. With an alliance of nine against her, Evelyn went searching for and found a fake idol planted by Xavier following his find of the real one. At tribal, she and Anastasia split the votes between Kate-Lyn and Clay but when Evelyn tried playing the idol, it was of no use. She was the third member of the jury and at the Final Tribal Council, voted for Anastasia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Evelyn holds the record for the most votes cast against her during Indonesia, with sixteen. Category:Survivor: New Zealand Castaways Category:Survivor: Indonesia Castaways